legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 12: Part 1/Transcript
COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS... (At the Crystal Castle in the Crystal Empire, A Royal Guard looks outside the castle window.) Guard: Captain? A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY... (Shining Armor arrive and is horrified by what he sees.) Shining Armor: Oh no. (Back in Angel Grove, Freeze is seen at a restaurant patio.) Freeze: (Thinking) I'm very glad my uncle came and help. But... he's been frozen for a while now, and I'm worried about what will happen when Snide thaws out. Well, we still have a long while before that happens. The UNSC will decide what to do then. (Sunset arrives.) Sunset: You okay? Freeze: Hmm? Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just worried about Uncle Dayton. Sunset: Yeah. So am I. Back then, he and us weren't really the best of friends, but after we destroyed the Sigma A.I., he seemed to be a whole different person. Of course he agreed to go to prison, but that really helped him out a lot. Freeze: I guess it did. (Freeze and Sunset move in for a kiss, then all of a sudden, Freeze's communicator goes off.) Freeze: Go ahead. Kendall: Freeze, Sunset, we need you down here at the Power Chamber. Freeze: Got it, Kendall. (To Sunset) I'm so sorry. Sunset: It's okay. When duty calls, duty calls. (Smiles) (The two arrive at the Power Chamber.) Freeze: We came here a quickly as we could. What's the problem? Kendall: Look at this. (Kendall presses a button. The screen shows the Crystal Empire under attack. Freeze sees the attackers.) Freeze: What are those things? They look like ponies but they're shadow-like. Are they Nightmare Forces? Sunset: I thought we destroyed the Nightmare Forces. Dimitria: They are not Nightmare Forces. They are known as the Umbrum. They are shadow beings that once terrorized the Crystal Empire. It is the true species of King Sombra. Freeze: Whoa. Wait. So King Sombra wasn't a pony to begin with? That would explain why he had no cutie mark. Sunset: Did Sombra plan this attack the whole time. Dimitria: It was not him. Kendall: Someone else sent Sombra to the Crystal Empire a long time ago. They disguised him as a colt and left him with no memory of his prior events. (The screen shows a certain Umbrum.) Freeze: Who's that? Kendall: That's Rabia. She's the leader of the Umbrum. Dimitria: Rabia sent Sombra through their prison so that he would release them. Kendall: However, he ran and she convinced him to embrace his dark side years later. (Freeze thinks about Flurry Heart.) Freeze: We need to go NOW! (To Kendall) You got everyone's numbers? (Tyler is seen driving his Jeep. He stops and exits the Jeep and sits under a tree. When he gets out his journal, his phone rings. He answers.) Tyler: Hello? Hey Freeze... I'm there! (Hangs up) (Tommy is seen exiting his classroom. The phone in there rings. He picks up.) Tommy: Hello, this is Dr. Oliver.... I'm glad you called me, Freeze. I'll be there as soon as I can. (On Mirinoi, The pink Quasar Saber was pulled from its alter. Later at the Wind Ninja Academy, Cam receives an e-mail from Freeze.) Cam: Dad, there's something I need to take care of. Sensei: Go, Cam. Be careful. (The Rescue Rover arrives at the Castle of Friendship. Someone enters the map room.) Carter: Princess Twilight. (Twilight approaches Carter.) Twilight: Carter Grayson of Lightspeed Rescue? Carter: Yeah. We need you at the Crystal Empire immediately. (Freeze seen making his way to the Crystal Empire.) Carter: (Comms) Freeze, Twilight and her friends are making their way there. So am I. Freeze: Thanks, Carter. (Freeze continues to make his way to the Crystal Empire. All of a sudden, he is blasted at. He falls to the ground. He then gets back up.) ???: You Knights are just as annoying as the Rangers! Freeze: Sledge. You haven't changed. Sledge: And neither have you. Freeze: Let's just cut the chit chat and get this done and over with. (The two begin to fight. Sledge delivers a punch to Freeze, knocking him to the ground again. He gets back up and transforms.) Freeze: E-9 Mode! Sledge: Nice trick! It won't help you!! Freeze: Think again, old freak!! (Freeze rushes at Sledge and attacks him. Sledge is knocked to the ground.) Freeze: I'm not gonna be here wasting my time. I gotta help my friends at the Crystal Empire. (Freeze is then blasted by Fury. He is knocked to the ground. Wrench, Poisandra, and Curio all arrive. They help Sledge up.) Poisandra: Sledge-ums! Wrench: Are you alright, Master Sledge? Sledge: I'm getting too old for this. (Freeze gets up.) Sledge: This is your ONLY warning, Knight! Don't get in my way, or I will blow this realm to bits! That goes for all of the Order! (Sledge activates his jet pack on his shoulders. One jet jams, Sledge bangs on it with his hand, and it activates. Sledges and his followers get away. Freeze activates his communicator.) Freeze: Carter, you guys there? Carter: Yeah. Where are you? We're getting pinned down! Freeze: Sorry. Ran into trouble. I'll be there ASAP! (Freeze runs for the Crystal Empire. It is seen being under attack by the Umbrum.) LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 12 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Category:Transcripts